User talk:Sakura95
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sakura95 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lordraeo (Talk) 17:21, 14 September 2009 Hi! Nice to meet you ^^ I think your characters gonna be awesome! Good luck making him/her :D From: the Administrator It's good you wanna make a character. Don't worry about any spelling mistakes either I try to help people edit pages on here when they finish to kinda give it the look of the rest of the site. Don't worry about the similarities between Kyro and your character.... ahhh the name slipped my mind. But anyways I was thinking maybe they could be related. Completely up to you though. If you need help or ideas you can always come to me (I'm on all the time. i've also made this site and I created the characters Lord Raeo, Kyro, and Ellix (my newest). I also am 'slowly'..... lol very..... doing the fan dungeons (i made the tyrenna continent and the dungeons there along with the monsters (those not quite finished). If you need anything just message me. I might eventually set up a help page for those who need help editing. (p.s. because im working on my new character Ellix... i'm "brainstorming" at the moment and have alot of unused ideas.) your friend, co-fan creator, and Admin..... Lordraeo 23:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) P.S. From: the Administrator I also did the artwork for everything i mentioned i created on here. So if you want artwork for anything you can ask me. I don't know if it's good enough but if you want i can. Ty for you time! Also to my page has a copy of everything (except from my new character Ellix) pasted on it. Good Luck!!! :) Lordraeo 23:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Awesome new year picture! Must... Print.... As... Poster! *prints* ~ Shadowfang3000 Awww... You have a nice picture.:( I wish I can scan mine but the problem is the scanner. Stupid airplane who broke the scanner my dad brought.8-| Still, nice poster.x3~Fallofdawn Vandalizer!!!! X-( So u've seen the last changes in Arme,Nina and Ellix.Man, that vandalizer sucks!!~Fallofdawn4:28OPM, Jan 2,2009,PH Congratz Congratz on getting a new character started! Can't wait to see it when you finish it ;) Lordraeo 18:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandals are back D: Hey Sakura, they deleted the info on Sakura (The character, not you :P) and Sinclaire. I did my best to repair them but i think you should look over them still :3 ~Shadowfang3000 FanFic Maybe it could be how the Fan Grand Chase met in the first place :P ~Shadowfang3000 -- You saw through my evil plan X_X I've read the first part of your fanfic by the way, looks promising XD And you portrayed Raide's personality EXACTLY right ^^~Shadowfang300 More Fan Fictions! COOL! \mmm/ ~User:Fallofdawn Im back Its been a long time since Ive touched this site, I had a job for awhile and got grounded a few times so I wasn't really available to do anything for the site and it kinda went.... into chaos. It wasn't organized at all and everyone was and still is for the most part just editing almost everything whether it theres or not, cept u fallofdawn and shadowfang. Me and shadow came up with something new. You should check it out. Send me a message there if you're interested in helping. :)